OH NOES
by cccd1317
Summary: Well, its my first FanFic, and a renewed story of what happens when Hermione Granger and Cho Chang become subjected to the pranks of Gred and Forge Fred and George and what it's really like to be in another persons shoes...literally.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

This is my first FanFic ever. Im kind of excited, but mostly nervous, for mostly unknown reasons. But, anyway, I would like to say that I decided to experiment with the story a little, and you may hate me for this but I decided to keep Cedric alive, probably because I love Ced/Cho stuff. Ha. so all of those CC/CD people out there this is kind of for you. Also I know that there are about two other stories like this that have been cerated and I thought it was a grea idea so the main conflict in this story isn't really my brilliance, so for those two other people...DON'T HURT ME, I GIVE YOU THE CREDIT!

So... um... yeah, read and review, I love you all. Constructive criticism is welcome, but if you refrained from bashing me into tiny little bits, I would greatly appreciate it. In other words: DON'T HURT ME EITHER!

THANKS YOUS,

Claude (cccd1317)

P.S. JKR owns all of the brilliant characters, and other people own the brilliant plot...I own... my computer.

...

On the Hogwarts Express, Cho half halfheartedley listened to her friends converse about boys, summer, shoes, professors, boys, new robes, boys, makeup, boys, nails, boys, and occasionally...boys.

Touching on this first, fifth, seventh, ninth, eleventh, and twelfth subject, they were usually reduced to giggling their guts out.

"So---." said Mandy, drawing out the word until it reached Burma. "What'd you do this summer?" asked Lisa. "Well, I saw Oliver again..." said Mandy shyly. The girls let out shreiks of delight. Cho zoned them out and looked out the window. It was raining hard and it made a soft pattering noise as it battered down upon the train.

Her attention was drawn when the compartment door slid open and in popped Roger Davies. "INTRUDER!" squealed Paige and Marietta simoultaneously. "EH...ow," said Roger, rubbing his ear, "Girl frequency hurts my ears." He casually plopped himself down between Paige and Cho. He put an arm around Cho's shoulders. "Ahh, so, how's it going with my little seeker, eh?" he asked.  
"I'm fine," she replied.  
"Did you practice?" he asked.  
"Yes, Roger, you ask me that-"

She was cut of by another person opening the door. Roger immediatley retracted his arm.

The next intruder was none ofer than Cedric Diggory. "Ced," she said standing and pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you." she said into his ear. "I missed you too." he said. They sat back down together, Roger now on the other side of Cedric. "Whats up, Ced?" he asked. "Nothing really, good summer, Roger?" he inquired. "Great, I've been practicing, were going to steam roller you huffle-puffies." said Roger with mucho enthusiasim. "Hey," warned Cedric, "don't forget, bagers have teeth."

Harry, Ron, and she sat in their own compartment in complete and utter scilence. Harry was thinking, his head pressed against the window, Ron was dosing off and she had nothing to do. She suddenly heard a small bang go off in the compartment where Fred and George were, she rolled her eyes. Not even at school yet and they're already in trouble.

She entered the compartment and now Fred and George were giggling like little school girls over two foil wrapped candies. "WHAT ate you two up to now?" asked Hermione. The twins looked up. "Why does it concern you?" asked George. "because I am NOT letting you wreak havoc anywhere," she replied. "Oh what are you going to do?" asked Fred. "Put us in detention?" asked George. "No," said Hermione, eyes flashing. "I'll tell you're mother," she said narrowing her eyes.

two minutes later she had the candies pocketed safley and she headed back to the compartment.

She sat down. "Hermione, why d'you have to get involved in everything?" asked Ron. Hermione wasn't suprised about the confrontation. "Ron, I'm not going to let your brothers make other peoples' lives living hells," she replied. "But, 'Mione, they tease me for it later! They bloody harass me about it," he whined. "They say that I should get you to stop nosing in other peoples buisness, so...so just...don't!" he said exasperatedley. "Well, Ron, they can do this stuff, it'll get them kicked out!" said Hermione. "Well, if they're doing something, leave the prefects to it! You don't have to stick you bloody nose in everything!" yelled Ron.

"We're not that lovey-dovey!" retorted Cedric. "Oh, yes you are! Just admit it! You and Cho couldn't be pulled apart with a severing charm." said Roger. "Well," Cedric looking down at Cho, whose head was against his shoulder. "He does kind of have a point..." he said. Cho smiled. "Yeah, he kind of does. Wow Roger, I didn't know you were at that level of intelegence, good for you. You've been premoted to the IQ of a cow," she said.

---  
On the first day of classes, Hermione was up early and ready. She went down to breakfast and when Harry and Ron joined her Ron was still sulking.

"Really, Ron, could you just be a bit more mature?" she said, as she handed him a book almost through the day and he ignored her. "Can you stop being nosy for once?!" he snapped at her. "I am helping people, Ronald, I don't see what's wrong with that!" she retorted. "No, Hermione, you're just being nosy and getting in the way of everything, let the Prefects take care of them. It not such a big deal!" he yelled. Having a lot of things she could have said to him, Hermione stormed off toward Ancient Runes leaving Harry and Ron to go to Divination.

After Ancient Runes, she thought about Ron again. She wanted him to like her, but she just wanted to stay friends as well, she really didn't know what to do. She knew they fought eachother, because they were actually both trying to fight the feelings they had for each other...or at least she was.

Cho had skipped lunch, partly for different reasons. She was goung to study in the library, but got a little sidetracked by Cedric...for quite a while.

She walked to DADA with Paige. Her stomach growled "Hey, I didn't see you at lunch," said Paige. "Oh, yeah...I got a bit sidetracked..." said Cho. Paige pulled a price of candy out of her pocket. "Here, it'll help a little I guess," she said handing it to Cho.

As she walked briskly toward the library to study, Hermione decided not to let Ron interfere with her studies this year, especially with the O.L.W.s at the end of the year.

Hermione studied vigorously to keep her mind from wandering to Ron and she didn't realize how late it was. She checked her watch. She had just missed dinner. Her stomach growled as of to say: "You and you're stupid studying, FEED ME...NOW!"

Hermione searched through her pockets  
and found a a peice of candy and stuffed it into her mouth.

---  
She and Ron were walking now, hand in hand. He leaned in closer, a smile lingering on his lips...

Hermione opened her eyes. Dang. Always at the best part. It was probably early so she stared up at the four poster bed and sighed. She felt different. Really different. Lighter, just one night of not eating much wouldn't do that right? And her hair wasn't in a bush around her head...and...the ceiling was...blue? And...the covers...were blue and bronze...eh?! She sat up and looked around the dormitory. It was all blue and bronze and silver. It was with Griffindor was having a color change or she was in...the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Starting to panic a little, she went into the bathroom and had to muffle a scream. She had black hair, shiny, sraight, black hair............she was Cho. Oh. My. God, she thought, hand still clasped over her...Cho's mouth. She took a while to verify that this was true and then suddenly someone knocked on the door and she jumped. "Oi," said the tired voice of Mandy Chambers. "Cho, could I get in there next?" "Uh, yeah, um yeah." she said her voice different. She exited the bathroom and a very tired looking girl rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Thanks," said the girl. Hermione walked past her and other girls were getting up around her. She saw Paige Stien and Martetta Egcombe, as well as Lisa Turpin, and Clare Banhold. "Eh, morning Cho," said Paige. "Uh, morning." she replied.

She turned over and felt something sharp jab her in the ribs, ow. She opened her eyes to find a textbook digging into her rib cage she yanked it out from under her and looked at the cover. Huh, she thought she had this textbook last year...why'd she still have it? She tossed it aside and streched, she ran a hand through her bushy-wait...what the hell? This hair was like...Hermione Granger's for God's sake. Wait, it WAS really like Hermione's hair. She looked around the room, unhealthy amounts of scarlet and gold met her eyes. She frowned. What the hell was this? She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't. She slid out of bed and went to the bathroom mirror. She saw another girl staring back at her. Hermione Granger. She put out her left hand, so did Hermione. She turned and tugged at a piece of frizzy, bushy hair and felt it pull at her head. She skueaked when someone knocked on the door. "'Mione, you ok in there?" asked...someone. "Um. Yeah, I'm fine." she said. She shakily opened the door and saw Pavati Patil standing there. She recognized her by her sister Padma who was in Ravenclaw.

As she got changed into Griffindor robes, she wondered if Hermione was in her body.

Hermione gulped, as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Cho' friends. They talked non stop about everything, anything, and nothing. During this time, Hermione tried to think of all the thinks she knew about the older girl. Quidditch seeker...Harry kind of likes her...asked her to the ball last year...boyfriend...- he was interrupted by two strong arms twining around her waist from behind. She jumped when she heard Cedric Diggory whisper "good morning," in her ear and kissing her cheek. "Uh...h-hi Cedric," she said. "Hey," he breathed in her ear. "Can you meet me after your quidditch practice? On the pitch?" he asked sitting down. "Um-I-uh sure." she said uneasily.

She then noticed who could only be Cho now walking toward the Griffindor table. "Uh, Di- Cedric, I have to go, really quick...to um to ask Hermione Granger something," she said hastily. She stood and going over to the Griffindor table, tapped herself on the shoulder. "Uh, Hermione, C-can I ask you something...um in private?" she asked. "Sure," said Cho. The two exited to the entrance hall with funny looks from Harry, Ron, Cedric, and other friends.

"What the bloody hell happened?" asked Cho. "I-I really don't know. Um...What did you eat yesterday?" asked Hermione. "Um...well I ate breakfast, then I skipped lunch, and-" "You at a price of candy, didn't you." said Hermione. "Um, yeah," said Cho, pushing a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "So did I," said Hermione. "So...it switched us or something?" Cho asked. "I guess," said Hermione, "it was one of Fred and George's, I suspect," she added. "And they rarley have antidotes for anything," said Cho. "I guess we'll have to play each others parts for now." Hermione added "I have your timetable, but is there anything you're doing later, studying?" asked Hermione. "Um, yeah," said Cho sheepishly. "I have quidditch at 19:00." "Oh," said Hermione. That might be a problem," she added. "Ok, my dad taught me advanced Occlumency, I'll talk you through practice. Are you doing anything?" Cho asked. "Nothing, just study for Professor Vector's exam, its easy material," replied Hermione. "But why can't we just tell people?" Cho asked confused at why they couldn't just tell people and not make it so secretive. "This is probably no good for either of us." said Hermione, "it will probably cause more problems if we tell anyone."

Suddenly, they heard laughing and talking. The rest of the school was going to start the day. At least they were going to start it in their own body…thought Cho. She was about to turn when Hermione quickly whispered to her, "Oh, and Cedric wanted to see you after Qudditch. I said yes."

"Alright, just go with it."

"Any idea about what it's about?"

"No."

"Oh, great,"

---

"What was that all about 'Mione?"

"'Mione?"

"HERMIONE!?"

She turned to face the black haired boy.

"Are you ok?" he asked slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out, sorry," she replied. Wow. She'd already forgotten to answer to Hermione's name.  
"So, what was that about?" he asked again. "I just, I, well I wanted to ask her... something about Ancient Runes," she said with hesitation. Ugh. She was a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake, couldn't she come up with anything better?

---

So, I really want to continue this, but if no one really reviews or reads... then, tear, I probably won't, BUT I really would like to continue, so... ya know...

REVIEW...please?

-Claude


	2. Chapter 2

Hi,

I'm writing a new chapter now. Why so soon? I have NO life…YAY!

ALSO: WhensunshinewiltsIdanceinrain gave me some very good advice and I realized that I had some POV problems so I'm fixing that…THANKS!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AT THE END!

RockOn,

Claude

---

POV: HG

Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch headed for the Ravenclaw changing rooms. As she walked across, she spotted... well... herself, sitting up in the stands reading a book.

_"Hermione?" _

Hermione froze as a voice echoed inside her head. It must have been the Advanced Occlumency Cho had been talking about.

_"Yeah, it is," _said what must have been Cho.

_"Just go into the changing rooms, my locker is the third one on the right, it has the number 13 on it. Get changed and Roger's going to give you a pep talk," _said Cho.

Ok, pep talks were strategy, she was Hermione Granger, she could do strategy.

She took a deep breath and entered the room. Everyone else was getting changed. She found the locker and quickly changed. Roger Davies called them over and started talking about how they have to beat Huffelpuff next week, and the strategies and tactics of Cedric Diggory, who, she remembered, she had to meet later.

Her stomach flipped when they thought of the boy. No. NO. She was set on Ron, and plus, Cedric had Cho.

Her attention was brought back to the present when she heard Cho's name said:

"And, Chang, I know you and Diggory are pretty close, but kick his pretty boy ass for the team, ok?" said Davies, "Right then, c'mon, lets go," he said ushering his team out of the room.

Once outside, the team had spotted Cho... who they thought to be Hermione. "What the hell's a _Griffindor _doing here?" demanded Derek Comstock. Roger looked and saw the lone girl sitting there, absorbed in her book. "It's Granger, one of Potter's pals," he said, "I bet she's here for our tactics," he added with a snarl.

Seeing, clearly where this was leading, Hermione quickly intervened. "Let her stay, were not having a match against Griffindor for another..."

_2 months, _echoed Cho's voice in Hermione's head.

"For another 2 months, and Ha- Potter probably wasn't as insane as Wood was anyway," she said.

The rest of the team stared at her.

"Fine," growled Roger unhappily.

An hour of quidditch practice guided by a voice in Hermione's head later:

Hermione was the only one in the changing rooms now.

_Hermione? _

Yes?

_What happened between you and Ron?_

Hermione played the row between her and Ron in her head.

_Oh...Cedric's coming. I have to go. Good luck. _

Hermione exited the changing room and sitting in the middle of the pitch was none other Cedric Diggory.

He was dressed in jeans and a simple T-Shirt, but still looked...well...beautiful.

"Hey Cho," he said with a boyish grin, "sit." He patted the soft grass beside him.

With her stomach in knots, Hermione sat down next to Cedric.

A few minutes passed in complete silence the pair staring up at the sky. Hermione couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"Usually you say something by now," said Cedric, turning to face her, the merest hint of concern in his voice.

She turned toward him but didn't make eye contact. "Oh, um...well," was all she could manage. it was good that it was dark, she was blushing.

"I-well I...do I always have to say something first?"

"No," said Cedric, "good point."

POV: CC

After the Quidditch practice, Cho walked beck to the castle. How would Hermione do with Cedric? She just knew that this wasn't going to end well. HEr train of thought was suddenly broken as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Fred and George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley exited the GReat Hall after a late dinner.

She considered going up to Fred and George and beating the living crap out of them, but decided to consult Hermione first.

She then joined the ranks of the other Griffindors, Ron sulked, of course.

---

Later that night, she, Harry, and Ron sat in the common room. Ron and Harry were working on an essay that she had done for the second time in her life. She was reading.

Ron who was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace yawned hugely and knocked his ink all over his essay. He slammed a fist on the ground and moaned. "Ugh! I just finished!" he complained. Harry grunted in laughter and Cho rolled her eyes. "'Mione...will you..." he started, but before he could finish, she snatched the paper and fixed it. She blew off dried bits of ink from the paper and handed it back to him. "Oh,uh, thanks," said the boy sheepishly. She nodded in return and went back to her book.

How was Hermione getting along with Cedric? Honestly, she really shouldn't have left them alone, just in case a subject Hermione didn't know popped up, but she had to keep up her reputation as Hermione. She sighed and closed the book. Both Ron and Harry looked up at her. "I'm going to bed," she said quickly.

"What's with her?" She heard Ron ask as she ascended the stairs.

When she got up into the girls dormitories, she closed the door behind her and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

She jumped as she saw Ginny Weasley sitting on her bed. "Oh, nothing, you scared me," said Cho. Ginny leaned back and put her homework down, "I had to borrow one of your books, 'Mione," she explained. "Oh, yeah. Uh, ok," Cho mumbled. How were Hermione and Cedric doing? "Helloooo?" asked Ginny when Hermione didn't answer her question. "W-what?' asked Cho. "_I asked_ if you thought Diggory was was going to win the Quidditch match," said Ginny again. Cho snapped back to reality when she heard her boyfriend's name mentioned. "Oh, yeah, probably, he's got his own strategies against m-Chang, probably...I guess," she said.

_Meow. _

Both girls turned to face the animal. Oh great. Cho was allergic to cats.

---

POV: HG

"Cho?"

"Mhm?" asked Hermione. She had just been kissed...by none other than Cedric Diggory. She was _loved_ by someone. Well not technically _her_ herself, but...well...she wouldn't think about that now.

"What's wrong? And, don't tell me 'nothing' because its something, so tell me," he said.

Hermione felt her face get hot. "I-noth-I, Cedric I have to go," she said quickly.

Before the boy had a chance to respond, she stood up and made her way quickly back to the castle. She was just about to do the stupidest thing she's ever done in her life. she made her way to the Griffindor common room.

---

PLEASE REVIEW!

I got 2 reviews last time, which I guess is ok, but I'm actually banned from using the computer, and I can go on only for 10 minutes every day, MUAHAHA, I'm a bad soul! so mind all of the grammar errors and stuff, I would also like someone to I dunno...Help me out, I guess? not with spelling and stuff, but if anyone has any good ideas plot-wise, please PM me.

Don't forget to clicky-clicky that little 'ol review button...it's calling you.

AH! MY MOM IS HOME!!!

RockOn,

Claude


End file.
